The Pantheon Trilogy
by jasonresno
Summary: With a new summer, a new beggining, evil is introduced to the world of pokemon. Step for step, it is Jasons quest to stop it. (OTDramaViolenceGore)
1. Prologue

Episode One: (Prologue) The Empty PokeBall 

**Author: JasonResno**

**Authors Note: **_Yes, this is an OT fiction about my made up character, Todd, and his journey through the Pokemon world. He lived in Pallet during the years that Ash was on his journey to be a master. Reviews loved, critiques welcomed. I will refer to the chapters as "Episodes" because I have my stories and fanfiction categorized on my computer a certain way._

-

'_Why does mum always make ME do all the work," _Jason grumbled as he pushed his way through some tall grass in their back yard.

It was a bright and sunny day in Pallet Town, this made Jason's work seem all the more interminable.

Jason was a fourteen-year-old student, currently residing in Pallet Town. He lived with his mother and younger sister, who had dubbed herself as 'the next Ash Ketchum'.

Jason stood about 5'7" with fair brown hair that was nestled comfortably underneath a plain blue hat. His eyes were a deep azure, which seemed to always glint when he pulled out his texts on Law.

His plan in life went almost the opposite direction of most boys his age, most kids left when they were ten years old on some grand adventure to become a _pokemon master._ This wasn't Jason's plan. He was more interested in becoming a lawyer, fighting for the rights of the innocent. This path, of course, was unpopular among kids, which made Jason and his intellect an outcast to some of societies cliques.

When other children were discussing which legendary pokemon they _swore_ they saw, Jason was more interested in burying inside of the scripts of "Thereon vs. Williams", a heavily controversial case, in which the accused (Williams) was convicted and banished from Johto, only to later discover that he was innocent. It was too late, however, Williams had already taken his own life.

So one could see why Jason never actually clung onto the "Pokemon Master Disaster" (or so he aptly named it, arguing that most trainers never make it and end up wasting years that could have been better spent studying in school.) When his "graduating class" left to become "Pokemon Masters", Jason stayed back and studied, earned money, and tried to stay as far away from Pokemon as possible.

Jason bent down and tugged a few times on the string that started the engine of the lawnmower. A few more pulls gave him the same result: nothing. The engine seemed to whine a moment, and than the sound of metal on metal was heard.

Grunting, Jason carefully flipped over the lawnmower to examine the problem.

_Story of my life, something is broken._

He spun the blade slowly, carefully, to see if the blade was the problem. It spun fine, something else was wrong, and the heat and hard work was getting to him. He abruptly stood up and pushed the lawnmower over, with a small curse under his breath. That is when he saw it.

Had it not been for his tantrum Jason would not have seen what he saw. Under a clump of freshly mown grass was a scratched up Pokeball. Jason knelt down to inspect the object.

Brushing away the grass Jason picked up the capturing device, of course he knew what it was. He'd just never held one before. To be honest, it was beautiful in its own abstract way and it slightly interested Jason. He was about to just toss it to the side, when a crazy thought entered his mind. What if the pokeball was inhabited?

His temple thrummed, and his heart beat a bit faster. He took the pokeball into one hand and pressed the white button situated at the center of the ball. The pokeball opened up, nothing happened. At all.

Jason wasn't disappointed, after all he never particularly cared for pokemon…or so he thought.

With a sigh he minimized the ball and put it into his pocket, his sister would probably want it. He went back to his work.


	2. Chapter Two: The Gears are Turning

Episode Two: Just, Pecking Around 

**Author: JasonResno**

**Authors Note: Here is chapter two in my famed "0 Review Story". Anyways, this is the first REAL chapter of the series; the first chapter was just a prologue. Also in the first chapter I put "Johto" instead of "Kanto". Whoops.**

Last time on The Pantheon Trilogy we met our hero, Jason. Jason is not quite like other children his age, a loner, not interested in pokemon, and an up and coming lawyer. When he finally finds an empty pokeball, things change…

-

The sun had finally begun to set on Pallet Town, ending yet another long day of work and study. Grimy shirt in hand, Jason trudged into his house. Greeted by the usual grunt of acknowledgement, he found that he'd rather go to his room than socialize.

Tossing his shirt into the half empty hamper, our burnt out _"hero"_ promptly fell shirtless onto his bed. He would have been content to stay in this condition if not for the creaking of his door being opened. Rolling onto his side Jason turned lazily towards his door, to be greeted by a quick smile of his sister.

Walking in, uninvited, she plopped onto his bed. His sister, Hollie, was about 11. She had started her journey the previous year, with her Bulbasaur, intelligently named "Leafy". Right now she was taking a break to come hang out at home and visit relatives and friends.

"So bro how are ya doin?"

Jason could have laughed out loud, for all intensive purposes it was pretty obvious how he was doing. Tired, and bored. He said as much.

"Bored? Go watch television with me 'n mum." She chirped, nudging him in the ribs as if that would help him decide.

"Not bored _right now_. I'm just bored of life in general," he paused for effect. "No, don't give me that look. Not suicide. I just," he faltered, "I just don't know where I am going in life."

"You could always go get your first pokemon, I'm sure Prof. Oak would give you one, you know he likes you." A glint of excitement entered her eyes, the thought of touring Kanto with someone she knew, especially her brother, seemed like a bright light. And just as quickly it was extinguished.

"You know how I feel about pokemon, Hollie." He answered flatly, drawing the line in the sand, so to speak.

"God, Jason, you are SO stubborn you know that? Why do you hate pokemon?"

Jason grimaced, this was always asked to him, especially about town when the retired trainers would ask him.

"I don't _hate them_, that just isn't my calling. Look over there do ya see that shelf? That is my calling."

She looked bemused, as only an 11 year old could. "Reading? Books are boring. Why not live the adventure, rather than read about it?"

For being eleven years old, she debated pretty well. With a sort of amused and exasperated grin he replied, "Books aren't my calling. Read the titles. Those are law books, I want to defend the righteous, and I want to save a man from wasting his life away in a jail."

"Oh is _that all?_" She replied sarcastically.

He groaned and rolled back on his stomach when he heard her squeal.

"I have an idea, in Saffron they have everything you could need to study and learn, and even some retired lawyers living in the residential area. How about we get you a pokemon and you journey with me to Saffron! It'll be great, we can go hang out and you could still do what you wanted to do!"

Her infectious words rolled off her tongue, and for a second he almost gave in. Than steeled by his own stubbornness he shook his head. "Hollie, last time, I don't want a Pokemon. Just let me think about it."

She smiled weakly, and the immense guilt flooded him for his lie. He wasn't going to think about it anymore than he was going to think about what happened to his father.

Jason rolled over in his bed and reached blindly for the string to the curtains. With a yawn he pulled the string and the light from the beautiful day outside flooded in. Judging by the sun it was probably passed nine o' clock. He half rolled out of bed to find his school stuff when he realized it was summer vacation. Slapping his forehead he reached into his bedside dresser and grabbed a pair of blue jeans, and his favorite shirt "_I would love to have a battle of wits, but you seem to have come unarmed." _

After getting dressed and brushing his teeth Jason sat down on the edge of his bed to decide what he was going to do with his allotted free time. Knowing his mother, he wouldn't have much time. Sure enough…

"Hey, Jason hon.! I need a favor, could you go ahead and bike over to Viridian and do some grocery shopping for me?"

"Sure mom, I'd _LOVE_ to!" He replied with a sarcastic smile.

"Thanks hon., Come down here and get the money and grocery list, I put a bit extra in there in case you saw something you liked."

He instantly felt like an arse, his mom had been dealing with a lot ever since Jason was born. Without a dad his mum had a lot on her mind, lots of work, two children, and a job yet she still found a way to treat him.

He got up and smiled, this time genuinely, and started toward the door to his room. Right as he turned the knob, the pokeball he found the other day caught his eye. He grabbed it and left.

**Authors Note: I hope this chapter didn't bore you to death. I hope it was a quick read, because it is basically a huge setup for the next chapter. Well until than, enjoy and PLEASE leave a review…I'll give you a cookie!**


	3. Chapter Three: The beginning

Episode Three: Into the Fire 

**Author: **JasonResno

**Authors Note: **I realize my first two chapters were a tad bit boring, but they were mainly there for character development. I suppose I could have merged them and just had them be one chapter. Oh well, here is chapter three.

**-**

"Don't forget the beans honey," his mom reminded him for the third time.

"The what?" He laughed as he walked out of the house to the tune of "THE BEANS THE BEANS, DON'T FORGET THE BEANS!"

It was another fine day in Pallet, there never seemed to be a truly _dismal_ day. It was sort of odd, Jason thought, that beautiful days could eventually get so boring. He sighed and walked steadily towards the gate that signaled his departure of Pallet.

As he strode quietly through the peaceful path, Jason's mind began to wander. How could anyone blame him? It was a beautiful, if boring day, with nothing to do but go grocery shopping. His mind, wary of the dull walk, had eventually wandered upon the topic of adventuring with his sister, at least to Saffron.

He quickly dismissed this notion, a pokemon journey was foolish—and _so cliché_. But his sister had assured him it would be fun…he could use a break from all this tedium.

_No._

He wouldn't allow himself to become just another "Pallet Town" adventurer; he wanted to do something worthwhile. Something worthwhile, something amazing…something f—

Apparently his mind had wandered as far as his feet, suffice to say he found himself in the middle of some very deep grass. Taking a look around he tried to gain his bearings, to no avail.

"God…how could I have wandered this far off track?"

Jason took off his hat and ran his hand through his sweaty hair. Rubbing his hand on his pants he realized just how hot and sweaty he was.

"Maybe I should…no that wouldn't wo—"

Click. Click.

"What's that? Who is there? That isn't funny!"

Click. Crack. Caw.

"Who's there!"

Jason wiped his hand across his forehead and crept slowly towards a large clump of grass.

"Who _is there?_" Jason's hand shakily ran across his pockets, looking for some sort of weapon. Anything would….

**CLICK!**

Things seemed to spin for Jason as what seemed to be a twenty-pound sack of feathers erupted into his chest. For a moment he felt nothing but a blinding pain, as his chest was clawed and scraped.

Knowing that this struggle was a struggle between winning, and surviving, or losing and being injured in the middle of nowhere. He had to win. Knowing this his hand seemed to take a life of its own as it suddenly found the only possession on him—an empty PokeBall.

"Take this!" Jason muttered weakly as he bashed the pokeball into the creature on his chest.

Jason expected to hear the sick _thunk_ of metal on flesh but instead he was greeted with a loud whirring noise, a flash of white, and silence.

Jason immediately scrambled a few feet away, and on his elbows began the slow methodic rhythm of:

"Holy sh…

"Holy sh…

"Holy sh…"

Than the realization hit him. The realization that his life just became a whole lot more complicated. A few feet in front of him, on the ground, lay a full pokeball of what he presumed was a Spearow

Suddenly the prospect of finding his way to Viridian seemed a whole lot simpler. He picked up the pokeball cautiously and headed in the direction he assumed was town.

-

Good thing Jason was always pretty lucky. About half an hour later Jason found himself emerging back on the correct road, no worse for wear other than a few scratches and bruises. Most of that half hour he had spent just wandering, occasionally glancing at the pokeball that was clipped to his belt. Throughout his "walk in the park" he thought of many ideas for the Spearow he had inadvertently caught. Of course, his first idea was to just throw the pokeball on the ground and run. That wouldn't work; he didn't know how long a pokemon could survive stuck in a pokeball…

His second idea was to release it and than take off, but what if the thing was still mad? He had inadvertently cringed at the thought of taking another talon to the chest. So that brought him to his third course of action. Head to pokecenter, heal pokemon, go back to house and beg sister to take it from him.

That seemed like a solid plan, no holes in it as far as he could see…maybe even do a bit of grocery shopping while the evil bird healed.

His eyes snapped back to attention as Viridian came into view. All seemed pretty normal, the PokeCenter stood out predominantly, with the PokeMart backing it up. A residential district, an abandoned gym, nothing much. A pretty boring town, all things said. Tonight, things would change, just as surely as the sun would rise, and set.

As Jason neared Viridian, pokeball in hand, he realized that something was different. At the entrance to the city two police officers on motorcycles were leaned over intent to their conversation. About twenty feet from them there was a taped off area, where three or four reporters were busily photographing.

As Jason neared the "scene" as he had come to call it, he noticed a distinct stench in the air. Immediately his hand went to his mouth as he held back a gag. Looking at the taped off area Jason quickly realized what it was…

"Hey you, kid, get back from there! You are going to have to use a side entrance, this way is closed _off!_." The police officer shrilly yelled, leaning over her motorcycle.

"What's happened ma'am?" Jason said as the Officer got into speaking distance.

"Nothing, now move along."

Jason craned his neck around her and saw the form of a mankey sprawled on the ground. A bit of blood dribbled from the corner of its mouth, and its forehead was damp with…

Jason turned and threw up on the side of the road.

"Kid," the officer sighed. "Follow me, I'll take you to the PokeCenter, hop on my bike." She sighed and patted the back of her seat. "Just don't think about it."

Jason's world, and all that he knew of it began to change, with the simplest things. An aggressive Spearow, a death of a pokemon.

Evil had been introduced to his life.

/Fin

A/N: So how did you guys like this chapter? It is finally getting into what I wanted it to get into: The world of Pokemon is changing for the worse…evil is there. And Jason will soon find out, it is his quest to stop it.


End file.
